


Jack's Lament

by chimeradragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for CoE. I cried through this. Character Death. Jack regrets leaving something unsaid until it's too late. Janto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Lament

Pairing: Janto

Warnings: Major Character Death, Spoiler for CoE

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did things would not have ended like that on Day Four. Or I would have been fixed by the end of Day Five.

Author's Note: I literally cried my way through this listening to John Barrowman singing. Still am. Not a before bed kind of fic. I'm sorry.

"Ianto!" Jack begged. His hands touched the slack features. "Don't leave me here. Not like this..."

Ianto's ragged breathing slowed further.

"I can't lose you like this. I love you, Ianto! Do you hear me! I will never forget you. I love you too much for that!" Jack gasped as the poison made it's way through his body. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the unmoving ones before him. He felt a slight shudder of breath.

"Love you," the words whispered through the still air. "Too..."

"Ianto! You have to hold on!" Jack pressed harder, trying to force his life into the man before him the way he had with the sex creature. He pushed harder than he ever had in his long life. "I had something to ask you. I wanted you to marry me." Hack dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver and gold band made of interwoven Celtic knots and placed it on Ianto's left ring finger.

A small weak smile graced the dying man's lips even as his hand fell limply by his side and the last breath left his body. "Yes..."

Jack's body shuddered in denial. His mouth opened and only a ragged scream of pain and denial came out. He curled around Ianto and let the blackness of death take his again.

He prayed it would be the last time.

He hoped to join Ianto in the next life as he breathed out for the last time.

Sweet oblivion greeted him.

And then he gasped back to life. Cursing Rose, the Doctor, the 456, and Fate.

He vowed to find a way to die for the final time.

Once he had dealt with the 456.

Two weeks later ...

Jack simply sat next to the drawer in the cryo vault, watching Ianto's still form. the skin was pale and lifeless. He let his hand lace with Ianto's and their matching rings clinked together.

"I will never forget you, Ianto Jones. Never. If I lives to the end of the universe I will always love and remember you." Wait for me. I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner."


End file.
